Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
''Season 2 ''is the second season of ''Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers ''planned to be made by Chris1701. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Dale - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Gadget Hackwrench - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Monterey Jack - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Zipper - Himself * Fat Cat - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Mepps - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Snout - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Wart - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Mole - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Professor Nimnul - Himself * Aldrin Klordane - Himself * Percy - Himself * Klordane's Henchmen - Themselves * Captain Colonel - Himself * Elliott - Himself * Bruin - Himself * Heebee and Jeebee - Themselves * Ting-a-Ling - Himself * Ming-Ting - Herself * Hiram - Himself * Wexler - Himself * Dr. Crockery - The King (Cinderella) * Rat Capone - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Captain Finn - Janja (The Lion Guard) * All Hands - Banzai (The Lion King) * Captain Finn's Henchman - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * Sergeant Spinelli - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Officer Kirby - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Officer Muldoon - Brock (Pokemon) * Jamaican Fruit Bats - Scarface (Animals Farthing Wood), Fraley Fox (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Grand Adventure), and Brer Fox (Song of the South) * Sir Colby - Huckleberry Finn (Tom Sawyer) * Jolly Roger - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Don Quijole - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * El Emenopeo - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Desiree D'Allure - Bugmaster (Darkwing Duck) * Erol - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * The Greatest Spy in the World - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Spy Rats - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure), and Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) * Dirk Suave - ??? * Odd Shoe - ??? * Dr. So-So - ??? * Fry - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Spud - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) * Ma - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Rat Capone - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Sugar Ray Lizard - Chula (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Arnold Mousenegger - One Eyed (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Ratso Ratzkiwatzki - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Rocko and Moose - James and Butch (Pokemon) * Buffy Ratzkiwatzki - Herself * Foxglove - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) * Winifred - Herself * Bud - Himself * Lou - Himself * Midge - Herself * Mrs. Sweeney - Herself * Todd - Himself * Jack and Nickles - Themselves Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # An Elephant Never Suspects # Fake Me to Your Leader # Last Train to Cashville # A Case of Stage Blight # The Case of the Cola Cult # Throw Mummy From the Train # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing # Robocat # Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? # Prehysterical Pet # A Creep in the Deep # Normie's Science Project # Seer No Evil # Chipwrecked Shipmunks # When Cats Were Men # Chocolate Chips # The Last Leprechaun # Weather or Not # One Upsman Tom # Shell Shocked # Love is a Many Splintered Thing # Song of the Night N Jaune Tom # Double O' Cat # Becky Goes Hawaiian # It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Jaune Tom! # Short Order Crooks # Mind Your Cheese and Q's # Out of Scale # Dirty Rotten Diapers # Good Times, Bat Times # Pie in the Sky # Le Purr-Fect Crime # When You Fish Upon a Star # Rest Home Rangers # A Lean on the Property # The Pied Piper Power Play # Gorilla My Dreams # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Categorie:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Categorie:Seasons Categorie:Chris1701